


【Evanstan】失控 第三章

by KSharon0428



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSharon0428/pseuds/KSharon0428
Summary: Chris黑帮大佬设定





	【Evanstan】失控 第三章

Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan

6天前：

“我的小野猫今天去拍杂志了吗？昨天没让你爽到腿软？今天让你休息一天，别着急，我会让你欲仙欲死的。”

5天前：

“我看了主编挑选的你的杂志照片，衣服穿得真严实，你说我给他们送一沓你不穿衣服的照片怎么样？”

Sebastian：你不能这样做！

“能不能我说了算，如果不想裸照被送到杂志社，今天晚上把那根粉色的按摩棒塞在屁股里睡觉，别想骗我，我会检查功课的。”

“对了，顺便说一句，你现在穿的藏青色睡袍不够村你的肤色，去把我送你的蕾丝睡裙穿上，给你5分钟。”

Sebastian：你偷窥我！

“别浪费时间了，你还有4分钟。”

Sebastian：你到底想怎么样！

“果然灰绿色的蕾丝最好看，和你眼睛的颜色一样。你还有10分钟把按摩棒塞进屁股里，对你这个在暗夜俱乐部找乐子的sub来说不是什么困难的事情吧。”

Sebastian：你没有证据！

“证据？前天晚上的视频不就是最好的证据吗？大明星Sebastian在星巴克后巷被玩到直不起腰，多好的标题啊。”

Sebastian：别发出去！我照你说的做。

“乖，躺到你家客卧的床上去把窗帘打开，让我看看你这个小骚货能被按摩棒操射多少次。”

看到这里Chris猛地起身拉上了房间里的窗帘，然后走出卧室把Sebastian家里所有的窗帘都拉上，紧接着他进了刚才看到的那间客房，房间没有开灯，对面的大厦灯火通明，Chris同样拉上了窗帘，对面是一栋不矮的办公楼，密密麻麻的落地窗覆盖了整座大厦的墙面，如果对面有人窥视这里，还真的是很难找到嫌疑人。Chris打开衣柜，几个快递箱子被堆放在厨底，他打开了一个箱子看了看，最上面的是一件被撕碎了的灰绿色蕾丝织物，想必是短信里那人要求Sebastian穿过的，衣服下面满满一箱花花绿绿的情趣玩具。打开第二个箱子，同样的情趣用品，还有几瓶深棕色的玻璃瓶，Chris拿起一瓶拆过封的瓶子，里面的液体只有小半瓶了，他看了看瓶身上的字：口服催情液。

越看越气的Chris迫使自己做了几个深呼吸，他把衣柜阖上，回到Sebastian身边愣愣地看着床上皱着眉的人，自己一直珍爱的小狮子这一个月过的到底是什么可怕的日子，他轻轻带上门走到客厅里，喝了两瓶冰水才让自己冷静下来，随后掏出口袋里一个不常用的手机拨通了一个号码：“喂，是我，帮我查一个人。”

打完电话Chris看了看表，凌晨1点了，今天晚上这个变态怎么没发短信来骚扰Sebastian，他再次点开Sebastian的短信记录看了起来……

4天前：

“小猫咪昨天晚上都射到晕过去了呢，看到床单上黄色的水渍了吗？这些美好的镜头都已经被我拍下来了，过两天等我剪好了发给你。”

Sebastian：求你放过我好不好。

“别做梦了，这才刚刚开始。”

3天前：

“今天你没有工作，去把箱子里的催情剂喝掉。”

Sebastian：我今天有工作。

“别挑战我的耐心，你今天没有工作，去把催情剂喝掉50ml，不然今天的游戏你撑不下去。”

Sebastian：会有副作用吗？

“有副作用又怎样，难道你还能拒绝我不成。”

Chris看着这样的文字，差点把像徒手劈木头一样把手机给掰断了，他把通讯记录移掉最后，是今天的内容，时间显示是早上录影之前：

Sebastian：我会报警的，你休想再威胁我。

“哈哈哈哈！去吧小猫咪，那我下一个骚扰对象就是你最爱的Chris Evans了。”

Sebastian：你不能这样！

“没什么能不能的，今天我会去你家亲自调教你。”

Sebastian：我不会放你进来的，我会让大楼保安把你赶出去。

“可以啊，这样的话大明星Sebastian Stan的私家地址就公之于众了，我不介意和公寓保安一起分享你。”

几个小时前：

Sebastian：今天不可以，家里来了客人。

“我知道，是你暗恋的Chris Evans吧，你说我把这站照片发给他看好不好？”

附件就是那张一开始Chris不小心看到的照片，Chris看了看自己的手机，没有不明短信，而且已经凌晨2点多了，也没有陌生人来敲门，而且发完这条短信之后，那个变态似乎是知道Sebastian昏倒了一样再没有短信发过来。

嗡嗡手机响了2声，Chris从裤子口袋里掏出自己的电话，他走到客厅压低声音，“喂，查得怎么样了？”

“少爷，您现在在哪儿呢？”手机里传来跟随自己10多年心腹那有些急切的声音，伴随着汽车喇叭的轰鸣声，“您要查的这个手机的定位现在就在您那个小可爱住的那栋大楼里！”

Chris皱了皱眉走到门口往猫眼外面看了看，空无一人的电梯间，Sebastian这处住宅是大平层的设计，一梯一户，门口就是私人电梯间，再往外是访客电梯间，他透过两个电梯间之间的玻璃门看了看，的确是没有人在外面。

“少爷？老大？老大！”见Chris不说话，电话里的声音又拔高了几分，“我们大概10分钟就能到，要给Stan先生发个危险警报吗？”

“不用了，我在Sebastian家，把人找出来带回去，等我回去再处理。”Chris回头看了一眼半阖着的卧室门，“记得好好招待一下。”说完就挂了电话。

Chris本来是不想利用家里的势力背景的，一来他在娱乐圈里已经混得风生水起，二来欠了老头子人情以后免不了被老头子念叨不继承“家族事业”，他是Evans家的长子，性格各方面都比自己那个弟弟更适合接手家族生意，所谓的家族生意无非是混迹在黑白灰之间的那些勾当，好在他早早就出了名，即使老Evans先生再不乐意，也没法逼迫好莱坞大明星儿子继承自家黑帮的事业了。

Chris走回卧室，把靠近落地窗的懒人沙发拖到床边盘腿坐了上去，他伸出手指沿着Sebastian的脸颊轻轻抚摸，Sebastian睡得还算安稳，医生给注射的安神针剂里有镇静剂的成分，我的小狮子受了欺辱，自然是要让对方后悔到生不如死。

又守了大概3个多小时，Chris也趴在床沿上睡着了，2个小时前手下发来的短信告诉他人已经抓回去处理了，放心下来的Chris趴在Sebastian身边打起了瞌睡。

“不要……唔……不要碰我！啊！”睡梦中的Sebastian发出的梦呓声把本就浅眠的Chris吵醒了，Chris把梦魇的Sebastian搂在怀里轻声安慰道，“没事了，没事了，Sebastian，我在，没人可以碰你，别怕。”

仿佛是听懂了Chris的话，Sebastian逐渐安静下来，原本的吵闹变成了低声的抽泣，“Chris……呜……别走……我不脏，他没碰我Chris，你相信我……呜呜……不要丢掉我。”

“没事了，宝贝，不怕，我不会丢下你，我不走，我会陪你到时间的尽头，就像Steve对Bucky说的那样，别怕，我在，我在。”10多分钟之后，终于在Chris的安抚下，Sebastian在他怀里逐渐放松下来，再次沉沉睡去。

Chris本想帮出了一身冷汗的Sebastian擦一擦身子，结果手腕被Sebastian紧紧拽着抽不出来，一抽Sebastian就发出幼兽的哭腔来，惊得Chris再不敢动作，他和衣躺在Sebastian身边，把Sebastian搂进怀里。

受了惊吓和身体双重折磨好几天的Sebastian感觉到身边的热源，又往Chris怀里钻了钻，舒舒服服睡去。


End file.
